The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products to ensure desired font rendering. Fonts are used to print or display character data using a combination of metrics (size and positioning data) and raster patterns (shape and density of blackness). A style sheet (also called a “template”) is a file or form that defines the layout of a web page. Style sheets include parameters for displaying the web page, such as font, page size, and margins.